The Wendy Corduroy Chronicles
by Am Sadi
Summary: The sequel to Only a matter of time, Wendy had started to become depressed when Dipper hadn't answered her calls or e-mails in almost a year. Now that summer was about to start, her mother sat her down, and explained why Dipper wasn't going to be coming this year. Then shows her the item that brought her love to her... The watch...
1. Chapter 1

(Wendy's PoV) (Age 13)

It was the second day of summer vacation, Dipper hadn't returned like he promised. Never answered her e-mails, or phone calls. His phone hadn't even been active for three months, everything seemed fine when he left. He had left her his vest so she'd know he would return. But he hadn't returned, not to Gravity Falls, or even a simple phone call. She thought he loved her, why would he have said it if he didn't? She had thought that he had lost her number, maybe he didn't check his e-mails… but now she wondered if he ever really cared.

Her mother told her that she was sure Dipper cared, that she knew it. It didn't explain why Dipper never called. She had started making more friends again since Robbie had gone to that detention place. Now she ignored most of their calls, made excuses for why she couldn't come over, or why they couldn't come over. She spent most of her time sitting in her room, with the few things Dipper had left; his vest of course, the picture she had of them both. Clothing her mom had found somewhere, and little odds and ends.

Even the sounds of her three brothers bouncing around the room next to hers didn't bother her. Normally she'd yell at them to keep it quiet, or bang on the wall. But she didn't have the will to do even that much. Dipper had given her everything back, she didn't know it at the time. But with Robbie gone, she got her friends back. Dipper had shown her that someone could care about her, had seemed to love spending time with her doing anything she had wanted. Sadly it must have all been a game to him, because he'd be back if he cared.

Maybe you clung to him too much, she thought for the millionth time. She kept thinking of reasons that he didn't answer his phone. Maybe he was sick, or something happened… those thoughts always depressed her. And of course lead to another bout of crying… her brothers while younger didn't understand why she cried so much lately but knew something was wrong. Two would come in and try and comfort her, while the third ran for their mother. It was touching, or she would have thought so if she wasn't too busy thinking about the one person she wanted to comfort her.

When her mother came in, she pushed all the boys out of the door, telling them it was a female thing and she would handle it. Normally her mother would tell her it's alright, that Dipper might be busy with his sister Mable. Or that maybe he was too swamped with school work to be able to answer. And would always tell her that she knew Dipper cared about her and loved her. However this time Wendy didn't get the normal look from her mother. No, this time her mother sat on the edge of the bed, looking at her and seemed to be trying to make a tough choice.

"Wendy," her mother said softly, pulling her daughter over to her. Whatever she had to tell her daughter, didn't seem to be a easy thing to say. "Dipper… he won't be coming here this summer…"

"Did something happen?" Wendy said between hiccupping, and tears. Something happened, and her mom found out… It made sense, her mother had talked with Dipper's parents before. So maybe they called and told her something.

"No, nothing bad happened. But…" her mother started and seemed to stare off into space, again thinking very hard. She pulled something out of her pocket and held it tightly in her hand, Wendy couldn't see what she held. "But what I have to tell you… it'll be hard to believe Sweetie, but I need you to trust me."

"Alright," so nothing bad happened, but it was still serious. Then her mother started talking, it didn't sound serious anymore. Her mother stopped her from interrupting and continued telling her what she believe was a fanciful tale about Dipper being from another time, explained everything, she said, she said it was what Dipper had told her. And that she believed him to a point before, until she experienced it herself.

"I…" should she believe this? Should she accept this as truth, or was her mother just trying to get her to not be so upset because she too now thought Dipper had abandoned her. That's what happened Dipper had just left her, without so much a thought.

"I didn't think you'd believe me, I really didn't… and I didn't want…" she sighed and held out her hand to Wendy, who opened her hand. A pocket watch fell into her open palm, before she could look at it, her mother placed her hand over the watch in her daughter's hand. "Whatever happens, no matter what… keep this watch safe. Wendy I'm serious, I can't stand to see you like this, so if you don't believe me… get clothing together, put it in a suitcase. Take your purse and other things to might need. And I'll show you how the watch works. You can go see Dipper."

See Dipper? She could seriously go and see Dipper? It all seemed like a silly game, but if there was even the smallest hint that she would be able to see him again. And a chance that he didn't just up and leave her forever, that there was a reason… she was willing to try it. So she did as her mother said, gathered up clothing, and things she'd think she would need as if she was going to visit relatives, took her purse and even took the money her mother gave her so she'd have something.

"Okay I'm ready," she still didn't fully believe, but Dipper had taught her to take chances hadn't he? Her mother explained the watch, and its functions. Pretty simple, at least if this really worked she wouldn't have to remember lengthy instructions. She was about to use it when her mother stopped her.

"Not here, there is a place that would be safer, and if I'm right. It'll be where you'll find Dipper." She mother said and lead her out of her room, and then out of the house. Her brothers had obviously run off to do whatever.

She followed her mother into the woods, it didn't take long before they came across a cabin, so much like the one they lived in. She Explained to Wendy during the walk, that Dipper had lived in this cabin for a while before he managed to get home, she explained how Dipper ended up, stuck in her time. And also explained how before he found a way home, he had been in this place along for several months.

It frustrated her if it was true. All those times she had spoken with Dipper on the phone he was very close, and yet to him, she would have been so far. It kinda felt like a mean joke to make her be away from him, yet have him within walking distance.

Inside the cabin seemed cozy, he mother explained that she kept it dusted and cleaned while Dipper was away, they she'd knew he would return here in a few years, and she wanted to keep it as he left it. Cloths of his laid over a couch arm, some of the items he had bought last summer lay here and there. His computer, and several books lay on the coffee table.

Mother and daughter, said their goodbyes. And Wendy held onto the watch, she wasn't sure what would happen when she pushed the button. Only that she wouldn't know if she never pushed it. She took a deep breath, looking at her mother tears were streaming down her face. And she pressed the button… The world around her blurred and became fuzzy, she felt as if her stomach was churning and she would become sick, when she felt her knees hit the wooden floor, the world went black

When she awoke everything around her was dark, she couldn't see anything. At first she didn't even know what had happened. It felt as if she had awoken from a dream and she was still in bed. But as time moved ever so slowly, she realized she wasn't on her bed. Wherever she was laying was hard. She sat up, and went to try to stand when her hand hit something. Her purse, she remembered she had her purse and suitcase. She remembered the watch, and sadly she remembered the stomach churning experience. She fumbled around in her purse finding a tiny flashlight she kept. The room she was in didn't look any different. Everything still in it's place. She expected dust after four years.

Which only means I didn't go anywhere, her mind told her. She didn't think that her mother would play such a cruel trick. She shined the light around the room, before finding a light switch. When her mother brought her here the lights didn't work, but it was dark and she wasn't thinking about that. She hit the switch, and light flooded the room. She stowed the little light back in her purse and continued to look around. She didn't have much chance to explore with her mother. Hours ago she assumed given how late it was. Why would her mother leave her here?

She walked into the kitchen. It looked as if it had recently been cleaned, no dust anywhere. She opened the refrigerator sparse, but it had simple things in it, such as some sodas, lunch meat condiments and such. Stuff geared towards easy meals. There were ice cubes in the freezer, but there wasn't electricity before, and she couldn't have been asleep on the floor for more than a few hours. She thought about making something to eat, but when her stomach churned, she decided maybe she'd wait.

She went back to the living room and opened her purse took out her cell phone intending to call her mother to tell her the joke was over, but her phone wouldn't make calls. It was too late to walk home on her own in the dark. While in the light she might be able to make it back to town, then of course she'd know how to get home, but in the dark she might get lost.

So I'll stay here, she thought to herself, one night won't kill me. It was early summer, so the days were warmer but the nights still had a bit of chill to them, not enough for a fire but enough she'd use a blanket… if she had one. She didn't feel brave enough to explore the rest of the house, so she looked at the folded blanket and pillow on the couch. Both were old looking but she really didn't want to search the house. So those would have to do.

She pushed off her shoes, and unfolded the blanket by shaking it, then spread it over the couch. She went back into the kitchen turning on the stove light, and then turning the over head light. Then returned to the living room, she didn't want to explore the cabin, but she did need to find one room, the bathroom incase she woke up needing it. Wasn't difficult to find, it was in the same place here as it was in her home.

Once back into the living room, she got under the blanket. She wasn't happy about staying here, she'd rather be in her own bed. Sadly there wasn't much of a option right now so this would have to do. She laid there a while, a lingering scent in the air, something so very faint but familiar, as if time itself only barely remembered it. Her eyes drifted shut as she told herself that she knew that scent, told herself that she shouldn't have even forgotten it, but she had.

Something pulled her awake, though not fully her mind was still foggy from sleeping. She had been having a very nice dream where Dipper had finally made it back to Gravity Falls. She didn't want to wake up… something woke her up, that's right. A voice, a female voice she didn't know.

"Helllloooo!" the voice again, Wendy's eyes shot open, and she sat up looking wildly for the source. Her eyes finally focused on the figure beside the couch she was laying on. It took her a moment to remember where she was, and another to remember someone was saying something again. "Helllloooo?"

It was a girl about her own age staring at her. A large sweater hung awkwardly from one shoulder of the girl. A pink skirt just below it, a skirt and a sweater… odd. IN the girls hair was a pink head band, and under that brunette hair. Brown eyes stared at her, and such a familiar face, but different somehow. "Hi?"

"Ahh, you can hear me." The girl said tilting her head, as if thinking something, then shook her head, "So… Whatcha doing here?"

"I'm, uh… well." She couldn't tell this girl she ended up here while attempting to time travel, after what her mom told her. She'd call the police. "I'm looking for someone, they said he'd be here… but I guess it wasn't true."

That was true enough, she had come here hoping to see Dipper, but he wasn't here and she couldn't figure out the point her mother was trying to make, only that it seemed pretty mean to do to her.

"Who are you looking for?" the girl said, still eyeing her, unnervingly so. Strange, Wendy had never seen this girl before, but she swore she knew her like someone had told her about this girl.

"Oh, well his name's Dipper, but I guess he's not here." Wendy said, defeated, then she realized she must have camped out in this girls home all night. She stood up and started apologizing. "I'm sorry I didn't know, I was told this house belonged to someone, the person I was looking for I didn't know that it belonged to you."

"Dipper? Nope, Dipper's not here right now." the girl said a odd look on her face, and her head tilted to the side. "You sure you're looking for Dipper?" Wendy nodded, "My Dipper?" Her Dipper?

So this was why Dipper hadn't returned her calls or e-mails, he found another girlfriend. Fine, she thought even as tears started to well up in her eyes. "I didn't know he had a girlfriend."

"Girlfriend!?" the girls start gagging, and squinted her eyes shut, "Oh no, no I'm not his girlfriend, that's gross! I'm his sister!" Oh that made things a little easier to digest, so she did know this girl, not because she had met her. But because Dipper had spoken about her often, and even explained the sweater, or tried to.

"You're… Mable right?" Wendy asked, when the girl nodded vigorously, she was relieved, then the girl tilted her head again, that was getting rather annoying.

"You know me?" Mable asked curiously.

"Dipper told me all about you last summer, I wish you could have visited too." This only seemed to confound the girl even more.

"I was here last summer, with Dipper. We stayed at Gruncle Stan's, I don't remember seeing you though…. What's your name?" Mable asked.

"Wendy, I'm Wendy." Mable thought for a moment then raised her hand in the air, then smiled.

"You're the girl Dipper talked about that one time before he went missing. "Mable said, then eyed her again, "You're not the reason he disappeared are you. Cause we almost didn't get to come back because of it."

None of this made sense, how could Mable had been here last summer without her knowing? How could Dipper have stayed at the Mystery Shack, and at her house and no one noticed? None of this made sense at all. She was about to voice her opinion about all this madness, when someone she did recognize walked into the door.

"Hey Mable, I need some help bringing in some of… the… stuff?" his eyes locked on Wendy, which widened by the second. "Wait… what… how? No wait… what?"

"Dippy! Is this the Wendy from last summer? The one you said looked like…" Mable stared at her again then nodded to herself, "Well yeah she does look like the Wendy that works at the shack. But is this the girl?"

Wendy didn't say anything, and neither did Dipper for a while. Wendy thought to herself, and then decided that either her mother was telling the truth, and now she was four years in the future from her time, or she was completely insane. Also she was curious as to why Mable, didn't react more… curious about her being in a cabin that obviously belonged to her, and her brother. None of this situation seemed very sane at all.

"Well, yeah… it's the Wendy from last summer…" he looked right at her for the first time, oh he had seen her, but now he seemed as if he was studying her. She had to have moved through time, he seemed just too shocked to find her here. I mean Gravity Falls is where she lived, of course he'd see her here if he was back to visit. "You mind, um… Mable can you take the cart back to the Shack for the rest of the stuff, ask Soos to help with some I need… a moment."

Mable skipped out the door, no more questions asked. Odd, however, it seemed to be an increasing standard for this girl, Mable. The door closed and she could only see Dipper's back. When he looked back he had one hand on his forehead.

"I… don't understand… I asked your mom to put the watch back…" Dipper sighed and moved his hand from his face, staring at her.

Wendy didn't know how to comment about that. She should say something, she hadn't thought much about what she'd say to Dipper when she saw him again, honestly she didn't even believe she'd meet Dipper here, but she had hoped. And here was Dipper, talking about the watch, so either this was happening, really happening, or she was completely insane. "Is this really… I mean, did I… I'm really…"

"Yeah," Dipper sighed, and then smiled sitting next to her. "I can imagine that this isn't what you were expecting… that I'm not who you expected me to be. Honestly, when your mother explained it to you I didn't expect you to… well I did expect it. You told me the adventures for me wasn't over yet… I didn't expect this though, I just thought you meant growing up in general."

I told him, she asked herself, how did I tell him? It then dawned on her, if when she grew up she'd live here, and know Dipper… And would also remember… "I live here… I mean in Gravity Falls here?" Obviously she did, it was only four years, didn't seem that odd. Though the thought of running into herself seemed oddly scary.

"Yeah, you live here. Older you works at the Mystery Shack, however this summer you're visiting family… well older you. Guess you/she knew that you'd be here this summer, and decided not to temp fate." Dipper looked as confused as the words made her feel. He was talking about the same person, her but because he knew her in two different stages of life, and currently both were living in the same moment, doing entirely different things. It was confusing, but her mind could focus on one thing, when he told her at the water that day, that he had only ever felt this way about her, she wondered.

"So you liked… older me," yeah this was going to be awkward, talking about herself, and what's worse she was starting to be jealous of this older self. "I mean you said that day at the place you took me to, you said you only ever felt this way about me."

"Well, that's true it is. Yes I liked the older you," Dipper seemed to think about this a moment, it couldn't be easy for him. Not only did he have to explain this in a way that made even her head hurt, he had to divulge into personal feelings and details. "But we were a lot alike, and I don't find many people like that. But you/she never saw me as anything more than a kid, so when I found that watch…" he shrugged, assuming that was all that was needed to be said, and as far as she was concerned it was.

But she was finding it hard to believe that she had really traveled in time. Yes, he mother told her she would, Dipper seemed to have no problem talking about it as if it was a common thing. But she really wished that Dipper had told her about this. She would have… thought he was insane. That's why He didn't say anything, she was sure. So now time for the questions she assumed would be what anyone would want to know when going forward in time. "So… um what's changed here?"

He had a strange smile on his face, then laughed. It wasn't a laugh that was at her expense it was more like… more of irony. "Nothing has changed. Everything sadly is just like it was in your time… well people are older, but that's about it.

That was disappointing, but to be with Dipper again, she was happy. She expected a hug, a big reaction, another one of the kisses that she had missed so much. But that hadn't happened… did he maybe give up on being able to come back and moved on… maybe since the older her knew about him in the past, would now be more receptive… would she be more receptive to a younger guy if that guy was Dipper? Yes of course she would, which only made the jealousy in her spike again.

Come on, she thought to herself, she is you, and you are her, are you seriously jealous of yourself? But sadly she wasn't paying attention to her thoughts, "So did… you and me, the older me I mean…"

"What? Oh no, no." Dipper blushed a little, it was nice being on the other end of that. She was the one that usually blushed when he'd say something nice about her… "Actually I hadn't seen her since I got back, I talked with her once before Mable and I came back. She said that she would be visiting family, and that I should enjoy myself. Which I guess, she meant when you got here."

It felt odd someone knowing what was going to happen even before it happened, she would have loved to sit down with her older self, to at least find out some things. Who knows, maybe there was something she should avoid… then again her older self was fine right, so nothing bad happened.


	2. Chapter 2

(Mable's PoV)

Mable had went on ahead of her brother, who had the golf cart, and would catch up much faster than her running here with just a suitcase... Even she knew she didn't always make the most wise choices, but doing things weird ways sometimes was more fun than doing them normal. Most people thought she was weird or crazy or both. But she wasn't, this was her way to be different from her brother. Just like wearing sweaters during the summer, okay even she admitted that was odd. Well Dipper did say he liked them when he was found in the woods, he even noticed right off the bat she hadn't been wearing one, when it was colder outside. Anyways she was proud of her knitting, and even if it was uncomfortable, she'd show them off, besides if it ever got too hot, she could take it off right, no one seemed to understand that point.

She walked into the cabin that had the same number that Dipper had written down on a piece of paper... like she was going to get lost... he said there was only one cabin up this road, and it was the one they were going to stay in for the summer. Lucky their parents even let them come back after Dipper getting lost in the woods for all that time, he never did explain what happened during that time, it was like he couldn't remember, or he wasn't telling. She assumed he just didn't want to say anything about what happened. And she couldn't figure out how to trick him into telling her.

She put down the suitcase, and scanned the parts she could see, checking things off aloud. "Table, check. Chairs, check. TV, coffee table, chair, couch ,sleeping girl. Check, check, check, check, check... wait... that's not on the list." forgetting her checklist she walked over to the couch and looked at the sleeping girl, then poked her arm.

"Helllloooo!" Mable just looked down at the girl, the girl's eyes shot open, and she sat up looking quickly looking around. Then her eyes finally focused on Mable, who just stared at her, still wondering who this strange girl was on the couch... her brother had told her that no one lived here, that it now belonged to them... maybe she confused the addresses. It took her a moment to remember that there was still someone unknown to her sleeping on the couch, "Helllloooo?"

It was a girl about her own age staring at her, she wore a green shirt, black pants, and a old baseball cap. And her hair was red like Wendy... she wondered if maybe this was one of Wendy's relative's house... funny, she never remember Wendy talking about a younger relative in town. Green eyes stared at her, and such a familiar face, but different somehow. "Hi?"

"Ahh, you can hear me." Mable said tilting her head, looking at the girl, there was really something familiar about her, then shook her head, "So… Whatcha doing here?"

"I'm, uh… well." Mable raised a eyebrow, maybe the girl had snuck into the house last night, and didn't expect anyone to find her. "I'm looking for someone, they said he'd be here… but I guess it wasn't true."

That was strange, the girl seemed to be telling the truth... Mable thought. But who would tell the girl to meet her here? Did some of the local kids use this place as a hangout during the rest of the year? "Who are you looking for?" Mable asked eyeing her, she still swore she had seen this girl before, but couldn't figure out when or where.

"Oh, well his name's Dipper, but I guess he's not here." the girl said. Dipper? Why would Dipper tell someone to meet him here last night? He knew we wouldn't arrive until today. "I'm sorry I didn't know, I was told this house belonged to someone, the person I was looking for I didn't know that it belonged to you."

"Dipper? Nope, Dipper's not here right now." Mable said, then thought for a moment. If she was looking for a Dipper, maybe it wasn't her brother, maybe it was someone else, and her head tilted to the side. "You sure you're looking for Dipper?" The girl nodded, "My Dipper?"

"I didn't know he had a girlfriend." At first Mable was confused... Girlfriend? Of course Dipper didn't have a girl friend, why would she even think... wait she couldn't mean.

"Girlfriend!?" Mable started gagging, and squinted her eyes shut, "Oh no, no I'm not his girlfriend, that's gross! I'm his sister!" What in the world was this girl thinking? If she knew her brother, then she should know that she was his twin by just looking at her.

"You're… Mable right?" The girl asked, then Mable nodded vigorously, girl tilted her head again, wait how did she know me, she asked herself forgetting about she should know she was Dippers twin if she knew him

"You know me?" Mable asked with slightly narrowed eyes.

"Dipper told me all about you last summer, I wish you could have visited too." Last summer? I don't remember seeing her last summer... maybe she came into the shack last summer and met Dipper...

"I was here last summer, with Dipper. We stayed at Gruncle Stan's, I don't remember seeing you though…. What's your name?" Mable asked.

"Wendy, I'm Wendy." Mable thought for a moment then raised her hand in the air, then smiled.

"You're the girl Dipper talked about that one time before he went missing. "Mable said, then eyed her again, "You're not the reason he disappeared are you. Cause we almost didn't get to come back because of it."

Mable hoped that she wasn't the reason Dipper had disappeared, because if she was, she had to go before Dipper got back. She wasn't going to have to lose another summer because of her. The fates seemed to just laugh at her as she heard someone walk in the front door. "Hey Mable, I need some help bringing in some of… the… stuff?" his eyes locked on Wendy, which widened by the second. "Wait… what… how? No wait… what?"

"Dippy! Is this the Wendy from last summer? The one you said looked like…" Mable stared at her again then nodded to herself, "Well yeah she does look like the Wendy that works at the shack. But is this the girl?"

Mable waited for an answer, that was the problem with her brother, he always... always had to over think everything, he couldn't just say yes or no. It was like he was weighing the options of the entire universe, and it wasn't just stuff like this... it was a pain to be behind him waiting for him to figure out what ice cream he wanted.

"Well, yeah… it's the Wendy from last summer…" he looked right at Wendy, then looked at her "You mind, um… Mable can you take the cart back to the Shack for the rest of the stuff, ask Soos to help with some I need… a moment."

Mable skipped out the door, no more questions asked. She would ask them later, and this time unlike the disappearing act, she planned on getting them one way or another. She unloaded the stuff from the cart onto the porch, then got into the cart... she loved the cart. Though Dipper never let her drive it when he was with her. She never understood why, as she stomped on the accelerator and sped down the path and through town to the Mystery Shack. After nearly missing two people walking into the Shack, she pulled the cart next to where the rest of their stuff was. Not much left, with Soos to help lift the trunk, she could get it all back in one go... as long as nothing fell off... She'd deal with that if it happened.

After it was all loaded, she hopped back into the cart and against sped back towards the cabin. Luckily nothing fell off as she pulled up the road and slide the cart sideways as she stopped it... See if Dipper had of driven it, we'd still be in town, she thought. Mable was in a hurry for her summer to get started, sadly it wouldn't until she and Dipper had unpacked, and got their rooms settled... which would be two days at the most... a million years in Mable time.

She started bringing in the stuff from outside, and stopped in her tracks as she saw her brother... kissing... that girl. What the heck, he was supposed to be bringing stuff in, not smooching strangers. "Hey. HEY! Break it up, you!" she pointed at Dipper, who like Wendy just stared at her shocked. "Are supposed to be helping me bring stuff in, not making out in the living room, which... is ew. And you." she pointed at Wendy, she didn't really have a job for her, since she didn't know the girl would be here. "Um... well you're off the hook for now, since there wasn't something you were supposed to be doing."

Oh this was going to be a fun summer... Mable thought to herself, I'll have to spend the summer looking at that. She shivered as she pried Dipper and Wendy apart, who both still seemed dumbfounded and drug Dipper outside with her to help bring stuff in. She was working with single mindedness trying to ignore what she had seen. It wasn't that she was jealous of Wendy... maybe she was but not for the reasons people might think. She wasn't attracted to her brother... that would be... ew. Maybe because she had something Mable wanted, a boyfriend it seemed. But no what was really bothering her, was it was her brother. Hers! These summers were supposed to bring them together, being twins they spent most of their younger years together. But as they aged, they started drifting apart, their parents noticed this, noticed that sometimes they went weeks without speaking to one another, not because they were mad at each other, just because they forgot. Last summer before Dipper vanished, had been great, they started reconnecting and everything. Now it seemed that she'd have to share her brother with her.

"Whats the matter Mabs?" Dipper's voice had brought her back to reality. She shook her head realizing that she had been choking one her sweaters.

"No-Nothing... just mad at the sweater." Silly comment... maybe he'd buy it. Usually that's all she had to do to get attention off of herself. A single silly comment would make whoever it was ignore her for a while, giving her a chance to really think about what she would say back to them.

"It's not nothing, Mabs tell me." Dipper seemed concerned, well Mable never really showed much aggressiveness, so maybe he was worried about that. "I know something is up, you hardly get mad."

Jigs up... or... "Look a were-wolf!" the moment Dipper's head turned she shot into the house, and into what she was going to now claim as her room, and closed the door.

Authors Note: My apologizes about not updating this as much as I should have. I've had a lot of people over, for the holidays and sadly the holidays are not yet over. I will try to get as much as I can done, cut me some slack though. I started doing this in August So 4 months ago, and since then I've done five fictions. And I appreciate every review and comment, and PM I've received, except the one about lack of porn... still funny... still funny. Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukah, Happy Kwanza, and Happy Yule to all of you respectively.

Am Sadi, The Sadist.


End file.
